


worth the risk

by longituddeonda



Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Coworkers - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: anonymous requested the prompt “we hooked up after the office party even though there’s a strict no dating rule and honestly? we shouldn’t keep doing this but it was really fun”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699279
Kudos: 18





	worth the risk

There was no good reason to be walking up the steps of this apartment building. What you were searching for was risky. It was inappropriate, unprofessional, and shameful. _But god was he worth the risk._

You searched the board next to the door for Javier’s name, pressing the button beside when you found it. He didn’t even ask who it was, you just heard the buzzing noise of the door unlocking. He lived on the ground floor so within seconds you were at his door, hand raised to knock when the door flew open.

“Hey,” he said. Javier was still dressed in his work clothes, not that you were any different.

“Hey.” You stepped past him, entering his apartment.

“Why are you here?”

He closed the door behind you, turning the latch as you shed your coat and purse onto the edge of the sofa. You turned around to face him again.

He removed his tan suit jacket and cocked an eyebrow.

“Why else?” You smile.

“That was a one-time thing.”

You laugh. “Says you? I don’t think you’ve ever worried about labeling something a ‘one-time thing’ before.”

“There’s always a first for everything.” His voice was lower though, gravelly and needy. You hadn’t realized until now but he was standing in front of you, looming above you as you stood in the sunken level of the room. Your chin was tilted up just to look him in the eye.

You knew what kind of man Javier Peña was. You heard all the rumors floating around the embassy and had, not infrequently, seen him around town confirming those tales. And he wasn’t one to turn down a free night with a woman.

That’s probably how you had ended up in his bed a couple days before, drunk after a small office party. Everyone in the one wing of the building where you worked stayed late to celebrate the capture of one of the _sicarios_ , drinking from bottles of whiskey and rum that had appeared from the bowels of every other desk, poured out into coffee mugs as you toasted to the heroes of the day, Javier included.

The night had gone on and as you got tipsier you flirted with him more. Every so often his hands would trail over your thigh or your shoulder, even when you weren’t talking. After most of your coworkers had left you had been brave enough to lean over and whisper in his ear to meet you in the parking lot. Which he did. And he drove you to his apartment. And you remember very little beyond his skin and the way his mustache tickled your stomach and his mouth all over your body and the orgasms you had and how he looked when he came. But you know that it was amazing and you were craving more.

“I don’t think this is going to be your chance to make a first, Peña,” you whispered.

Reaching up and wrapping your fingers around his tie, you pulled down slowly, letting his lips touch yours softly at first, and then his hands were at your sides, reaching down to the hem of your skirt and pushing it up, grasping for skin as he deepened the kiss. You moaned into his lips. A hand was then firm at the small of your back as he pushed forward and you felt yourself falling with Javier, down onto the sofa.

“I guess not.”


End file.
